farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Grimme GL 660 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Grimme GL 660 is a Potato Sowing Machine available in Farming Simulator 15. It only sows Potatoes, and is the largest machine in the base game that can do this. Overview The Grimme GL 660 is the largest Potato Sowing Machine in the game. It can only sow Potatoes. In order to plant Potatoes, the GL 660 must be hitched behind a tractor. It has a Drawbar (Ball) hitch at the front, which can be attached to any tractor in the game. It can also be towed behind the Lizard PiQup and most Harvesters. Furthermore, before it can start sowing, the GL 660 must be filled either with seeds or with actual Potatoes. The GL 660 will not operate while empty, unless using a Hired Worker (more on this below). The GL 660 can hold up to 3975 liters of either type of fill. You may mix seeds and Potatoes in the same tank if you find it necessary. Seeds can be acquired at the Seed Pallets at your farm. Drive the GL 660 up to the pallets, and hit the key to start filling. Filling will stop if you hit the key again, drive away from the pallets, or when the tank is full. A full tank costs about $2404. Alternatively, you can use already-harvested Potatoes to fill the GL 660. There are several methods to do this. The simplest way is to drive the GL 660 under the Potato conveyer lift behind the storage shed at your farm. This will fill up the device within a couple of seconds. Other ways include using a Front Loader, or even unloading a Potato Harvester directly into the GL 660's tank. Of course, Potatoes are also worth money, so this is not truly a free seed fill. A full tank of Potatoes can be worth anywhere up to $2190, depending on market prices. After attaching the GL 660 to a vehicle, it must be towed to the field, lowered, and activated. Although the store claims that the vehicle must be supplied with 75 kW / 102 hp in order to work, it can actually be activated by any vehicle that can tow it - including the Lizard PiQup and even Harvesters. Note that smaller vehicles may have trouble going up slopes when dragging a working GL 660 behind them, but on a flat field it should prove no problem for even the smallest of vehicles. When activated and dragged across a field, the GL 660 will sow the Potatoes on any valid patch of field it passes over. While working, the GL 660 enforces a speed limit of 12 km/h. The GL 660 has a working width of 6.0 meters, making it the widest Potato Sowing Machine in the game. It is twice as wide as the smallest, which is the Grimme GL 420. Like all other Sowers, the GL 660 will only sow seeds when it passes over a patch of field that is cultivated but not currently sown, nor growing any kind of plant (including Potatoes). It will ignore "invalid" patches entirely. This ensures that the GL 660 does not waste seeds unnecessarily. With a full tank of seeds or Potatoes, the GL 660 is capable of sowing roughly 0.75 hectares. This means that the GL 660 will likely need a lot of refilling when working on most fields. You may use a Hired Worker to operate the GL 660. Be careful not to let the Hired Worker run out of seeds, because he will then buy more automatically, at a much higher price than normal. Note that Hired Workers will not refuse to work an already-sown field. They may end up going over the entire field, trying to find patches of cultivated, unsowed land. Finally, the GL 660 is equipped with Ridge Markers that can be extended to either side. These will mark the centerline that the towing tractor will need to aim for on the next pass, in order to get perfect coverage. Be very careful when using Ridge Markers, as they will destroy any plant and seeds they touch, turning the soil they touch into empty plowed soil. You will need to remember to switch between ridge markers as you go, to ensure that they do not destroy the seeds you have already planted. Specifications * Fruit Types: * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Sowing Machines Category:Farming Simulator 15 Grimme